Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus and a control method of the same, and more particularly to a display apparatus that supplies higher power than before to a connected external apparatus so as to more quickly charge the external apparatus, and a control method of the same.
Description of the Related Art
A conventional display apparatus of the related art supplies power to an external apparatus through a cable when the external apparatus is connected thereto. In the external apparatus, all but currently used power of the maximum usable power is supplied to and charged in a rechargeable battery. Referring to FIG. 2, an external apparatus 2 is connected to a conventional display apparatus 1 of the related art by a cable. The display apparatus 1 supplies power of 30 W from a switching mode power supply (SMPS) 11 to the external apparatus 2 through a line 14 for outputting a voltage of 5V in a connecting section 13 to which the external apparatus 2 is connected. The external apparatus 2 uses the received power of 30 W as power for driving an operating section 21 and supplies and charges the charging section 22 with surplus power of 10 W. The display apparatus 1 includes a plurality of elements for driving a display 12 and the like, which are driven by power supplied from the SMPS 11 and having a voltage of 14V.
The display 12 of the display apparatus 1 does not always have brightness corresponding to the maximum usable power. In other words, all the power supplied from the SMPS 11 is not consumed in the display 12. If this power not consumed in the display 12 is supplied to the connected external apparatus 2, the charging section 22 of the external apparatus 2 will be more quickly charged than before.